This relates in general to mechanically actuated marking devices, and more particularly, to devices which can be manipulated by players for marking lottery cards.
Many States, local communities and private charitable organizations use lotteries and other card games for fund drives. The printed cards conventionally used for lottery cards require that a number of rectangular spots be blackened to indicate the player's selection of a series of numbers in each of several categories, which may be time consuming when people are in a hurry to play or select desired numbers. Moreover, it is important that these markings be uniformly black in order to facilitate computerized calibration, such as with lottery cards.